In the case of the epitaxial deposition of semiconductor layers for radiation-emitting semiconductor chips, for example luminescence diodes, buffer layers and/or growth layers, which promote the epitaxial growth, are often deposited to increase the crystalline quality prior to deposition of the component layers which determine the optoelectronic properties. These layers can make the electrical contacting of the component layers more difficult owing to their comparatively low electrical conductivity.